Second Chance
by Providencelover
Summary: A unexpected person comes back into the twins lives. Will they give him a second chance? follows Living Her Dream. Please r/r NO FLAMES PLEASE


Second Chance   
  
By Rebecca and Steph   
  
Summery: the girls get a big surprise when someone they haven't seen in a while comes back into their life.   
  
Second Chance:   
  
Ashley's POV:   
  
"Hey Ash catch," someone called. I turned around in the school parking lot to find Brian standing a few feet away. He was holding the school newspaper. I caught it with both hands.   
"Thanks," I said. I opened it up.   
"There's an article about your surgery," Brian said.   
"Ugh," I said wrinkling my nose. 'Can't I just put this stupid surgery behind me? A lot of people have kidney transplants its not a big deal."   
Brian laughed. "Apparently people think otherwise."   
I thrust the paper back into Brian's hands and walked away. I'd been back at school three weeks and all people could talk about was how I almost died and how I was lucky to be alive, blah blah blah. I was sick of it. People needed something new to gossip about, I was sick of being the target and I guessed that Amy was sick of it too.   
"Ash what's wrong?" Brian asked running to catch up with me. I tend to walk fast when I'm angry and this was one of those moments. "Did the doctors do something to your bran? You've been moody all week? Is it that woman thing?"   
I turned and looked at him trying hard not to laugh. "That woman thing? Seriously Brian I think the doctors did something to your brain."   
"Then what's wrong?" Brian asked.   
I sighed and turned to face him. "Its people Bri, people. All they talk about is my surgery and stuff. I'm sick of it. Before I got sick people paid no attention to me at all, and now everyone wants to be my friend and you know why? Its because they feel sorry for me and I hate it."   
"Well maybe I can beat them up for you," Brian said with a grin.   
I laughed. "What is with you today? Too much caffeine at lunch?"   
"I'm just trying to cheer you up," Brian said. "Where's your sister?"   
"Off with Chris or someone," I said. "I told Syd I'd meet her at the clinic."   
"Want me to walk with you?" Brian asked.   
I nodded. "Sure." Brian and I hadn't seen much of each other since I'd started back to school, he'd been busy with Cross Country but I didn't mind, I needed some space.   
  
A few minutes later we reached the clinic. Even that short of a walk was exhausting. I went straight back to Syd's office and collapsed on the couch.   
"I'll see you later," Brian said. He kissed me on the cheek.   
"Bye," I said. I watched him go and leaned back against the couch closing my eyes. This day had been one from...well I shouldn't say it I have a reputation for not cussing but you get my drift. I was ready to get my homework out of the way and relax. Then the door opened and Syd walked in, wearing her white lab coat.   
"Hey kiddo how was school?" she asked smiling.   
"Sucked," I said.   
"That's something your sister would say," Syd said. Concern filled her eyes. She came over and sat down next to me on the couch. "What happened?"   
I sighed. "Well everyone kept talking about me and my surgery and Syd I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being the topic of all the gossip around school. Before I was just the outcast, the girl with no boyfriend and one best friend. Now I have a boyfriend and everyone wants to be my friend. And it didn't happen before I got sick it happened after. People don't want to be my friend, they want to feel sorry for me. I wish I could go back to the way things were, life was so much simpler back then."   
Syd laughed a little. "I know but hopefully things will calm down soon."   
"There's even an article about my surgery in the school newspaper," I said. I sighed and leaned back on the couch again. "Grrr."   
"Hey just relax," Syd said putting a hand on my shoulder. "You're going to get yourself worked up over nothing. Do you have homework?"   
I nodded. "Yeah. Can I do it here and then check my email? I haven't checked it since I've been sick."   
"Sure," Syd said. She stood up. "Well I've got to get to work come and get me if you need me."   
I nodded. "I will oh and Amy said she's hanging out with some friends."   
"Ok," Syd said. She walled out of the office closing the door behind her.   
I unzipped my backpack and got out my math notebook ugh geometry. I'm a pretty good student but just like the rest of them I hate geometry. I quickly finished the four problems I had left (I always do my homework in class and never talk which is why I'm considered an outcast, like Jamie Sullivan but enough on that topic. I also don't dress like other kids, I like to wear long skirts and plain shirts, sometimes jeans but mainly skirts, I'm just more comfortable in them for some reason. Today I was wearing shorts because it was so hot.)   
After I finished my math and English I got on Syd's computer and went to AOL.com. I signed onto my screen name.   
"You've got mail," the little computer voice said. I waited for my messages to load.   
I gasped. I had 354 messages. How was I ever going to get through them all? I quickly deleted all the junk mail and skimmed through the rest. One message caught my eye, it was titled Play, and I clicked on it.   
  
Hey Ash,   
You were awesome in the play. I don't know if you remember me, Rachael Greene. Just wanted to say hi. TTYL. IM me sometime.   
  
Rachael   
  
I smiled and quickly typed a reply telling her about my disease, my battle with kidney cancer and all that. Soon Syd was ready to go and we headed home. Amy was in the kitchen when we walked in.   
"HI," I said sitting down my backpack on the kitchen table.   
"Hey," she said quietly. "Did you see the paper?"   
"Yeah," I said. I sat down at the bar and put my head in my hands. "Why can't people forget about my stupid surgery?"   
Amy shrugged. "Because its good gossip that's why I know I hate it too."   
I stood up and went over to the stove where Jim was stirring something. 'What are we having for dinner?"   
"Dad's famous pasta," Joanie said coming into the room Hannah following behind her.   
"Yom," I said. "I don't remember much about my dad, he left us when we were five."   
"I remember he was tall," Amy said.   
"He used to push me on the swing," I said a far away look on my face. A loud clap of thunder shook me out of my daydream.   
"Looks like rain," Syd said. "OK time to eat."   
  
The next morning I was eating breakfast or rather brunch. It was Saturday thank God and I'd slept in till almost eleven. I had just taken a shower and was wearing jeans and a white shirt with puffy sleeves. My hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. Then the doorbell rang and I sprang for the door Amy was faster and beat me to it. She threw open the door and we both gasped. We stood there, our mouths open. There on the porch was the person who had walked out on us when we were five, our father.   
  
  
  
Great part, seriously. It was really great!   
  
Amy's POV  
  
"Hey girls." my father said. I was standing there shocked, not knowing what to feel. Syd came into the room.   
" Hey, if you gir-" she started. She turned to our father. "Hello, who are you?"   
" Hey, I'm Mark Bidwell." He said and stuck out his hand. "I am the girls father."  
" I'm Dr. Sydney Hansen." Syd said, shaking his hand. "And why are you here?"  
" I've come to meet my daughters. Could I talk to them alone?" He asked. I looked over at Ashley, she was crying. I couldn't tell if she was happy or not.   
" I don't know." Syd said skeptical.  
" Please? I just...I have things they need to know." He said pleading.  
" Fine, but in the living room or their room." Syd said. "I'll show you." She said. we all walked upstairs. I felt awkward, around him. He hadn't seen me, since I was five. I was a totally different person at five I was grown up. Ashley and I were both physically and some what emotionally mature. We went in the room, I sat on my bed, and Ashley sat on hers. Dad stood there, and Syd shut the door.  
" Hi Girls." He said. Ashley jumped up and hugged him.  
" Why Daddy." She cried. He hugged her, and held her. I was furious at the moment, why had he left.  
" Honey, it's a long story. But I promise I will explain." He said. He looked at me, and I stared at him. He hurt us so bad, and Ashley was just all 'Daddy' with him.   
" Well then start," I said harshly. He looked at me.  
" What happened to your hair?" He asked laughing. I stared at him. "Okay, I guess neither one of you want to be buddy buddy right away. So I'll tell you. I left, because i was an alcoholic. I thought I wasn't ready for being a father, I thought I was a horrible role model, and left. I went to AA then, and moved into a half-way house in Chicago. When i got out, it had been four years. And i knew I couldn't go back. So, I stayed in Chicago. I went back to being a lawyer. I met a woman named Natalie. She already had three children. Alex, Drew, and Megan. And we got married a year after that, and now we have a four year old daughter Morgan Ann, and a three month old baby boy named Derrek. And then, we lived our lives. A couple months ago, I saw Ashley you were in Chicago. And I was too scared to see you. So, I moved us all to Providence. I found out where you live, and came. I want to be back in your lives."   
" Daddy..." Ashley was still crying.  
" I love you two so much." He said, he kissed Ashley's forehead. "Why are you girls living here?"  
" Well Father, since you were away... marrying woman and having babies. Mom had cancer and died." I snapped.  
" Oh God, she died?" He asked.  
" Yes, this year. We moved here in May." Ashley said.  
" I am so sorry, I wish I would have been here." He said sadly. "So tell me about yourselfs."  
" Well Dad. I just had a kidney transplant. I had cancer, and was suppose to die. But I lived." Ashley said.  
" Dear Lord." Dad said. Ashley smiled. "Amy?"   
" Peachy." I said quietly.   
" Dad, life is a touchy subject with her. Her best friend drowned a couple months ago." Ashley said. Dad had his arm around her shoulder. I was sitting on my bed staring at the two.  
" I'm sorry Amester." He said. When I was little Ashley was his Princess, and I was Amester. I always felt like a rabbit, it was horrible.  
" No one calls me that anymore." I said quietly. Dad looked at his watch.  
" Girls, I need to run. I have files to do at work. I promise, I swear on my mothers grave. I will be here tomorrow. I'm going to be back." He said.   
  
That night as Ashley and i laid in bed, I started to cry. Heavy sobs, heavy, heavy sobs. The moon lite up the walls, I could see Ashley's face, I was sure she could see mine.  
" What's wrong?" She asked.  
" Why?" I asked. "Why did he have to show up?" I asked. She didn't answer. After a couple minutes i stopped crying, and there was pure silence. Suddenly she said something.  
" Amy, Daddy's back." She said, and there was silence. I became furious, how could she call him Daddy?  
  
Ashley's POV:   
  
I laid in bed for a long time just thinking. I kept remembering back when I was five or as much as I could remember anyway. I was happy to have him back but at the same time I was scared. I didn't know this man, even though he was our dad. I finally got up and went downstairs. It was two in the morning but I couldn't sleep. Thoughts were bouncing around in my head. Why did he come back after all this time? Did he suddenly think he could just pick up where he left off? I was happy to have him back, after all he was my daddy but I was also angry at him, just like Amy. I didn't want to hurt his feelings though, I hadn't seen the man since I was five.   
I got some Oreos and milk and went into the living room. I flipped on the TV and sat on the couch the bag of Oreos on my lap. I started flipping channels, not really caring what was on. I had to sort out the thoughts in my head even if It killed me. I stopped. I had almost died, I shouldn't be saying stuff like that.   
"Ash what are you doing?" Amy asked from the bottom of the stairs. I turned around.   
"I couldn't sleep," I said.   
Amy sat own on the couch beside me. "Me either." She grabbed a cookie. "Why do you think that man is daddy? How can you call him daddy after he left us?"   
"I don't know," I said with a sigh. "It just felt right."   
"He's not our father," Amy snapped. "He was never around."   
"But he had a good reason for leaving," I said. "He didn't want to hurt us."   
Amy turned her head. She obviously didn't want to hear anymore. Soon we both fell asleep on the couch.   
  
The next afternoon when Brian came to pick me up for youth group I told him about my father.   
"You're kidding," he said surprised. We walked toward his dad's car. "What did he say?"   
"He just said he was an alcoholic and had to leave and he moved to Chicago and got married and stuff. I don't remember all he said. He invited us to meet his family next weekend."   
"Are you nervous?" Brian asked as his dad pulled away from the curb.   
I shrugged. "A little I guess."   
"Yeah," Brian said. "But don't worry it'll work out. You just have to get to know him all over again."   
I sighed. "I guess.   
  
When we reached the church Casey met us at the door.   
"Brian told me about your dad," she said as we walked inside.   
"Yeah," I said closing the door behind me. The cool air felt good to me. "But its OK I guess I mean he's my dad...well you know."   
"Yeah," Casey said.   
I sighed. All through the night people kept asking me about my father and by the time I got home I felt like everyone in Providence knew my father had come back into my life.   
"How was youth?" Syd asked me.   
"Fun," I said a little too quietly. "People kept asking me about my dad and stuff."   
"Small town," she said with a smile. "Speaking of which he called here while you were gone."   
"And?" I asked looking at her.   
"He said he wants you to meet his family next weekend," Syd said. She looked at me. "Do you want to?"   
I shrugged. "I don't know I mean he's my dad I haven't seen him since I was five. I don't remember him."   
"Well you didn't remember me and we get alone fine," Syd reasoned.   
"True," I said. "Well I'm gonna go get ready for school."   
"OK sweetie," Syd said.   
  
The next day after school I was walking with Amy to the clinic since Brian had Cross Country and Casey had to get checked out early when I heard my name being called.   
"Ashley! Amy wait up," someone called. I turned around to see our father walking toward us or rather walking very fast. "Hi, whew you kids walk fast."   
"We learned it from you," Amy said sneering. "What are you doing here?"   
"I thought I'd come by and see if you wanted to grab a late lunch," dad said.   
"Not with you," Amy snapped. "You're not our father, a father doesn't leave their kids and then come crawling back years later." Amy ran off down the street.   
I turned toward my father. "Sorry she's just upset."   
"Well since your sister won't budge do you want to grab a bite to eat/" dad asked.   
"Sure why not," I said with a smile. "I don't have anything to do except sit home doing homework waiting for my boyfriend to call."   
"You have a boyfriend?" Dad asked me.   
I nodded. "Yep I do...." Dad and I drove to O'Neils where I introduced dad to Robbie. We sat in a booth in the corner and I started talking.   
"So tell me about this boyfriend of yours," dad said.   
"His name is Brian," I started. "He's my age and he was Landon in the play."   
"You were very good in that play young lady," dad said.   
I smiled. "Thanks."   
"So what do you like to do for fun?"   
"I like to read, talk online, talk on the phone, write, sing, I started going to my friend Casey's youth group. I'm in chorus at school."   
"That's great honey," dad said. "You and Amy sure have changed."   
I nodded. "Yeah. I almost died dad, I probably would be dead right now."   
"Sweetie I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you," dad said. "And Amy too."   
"You're just going to have to give Amy some space and time," I explained. "She's not going to take all this very lightly she's like that. She almost killed herself...you know maybe I shouldn't be telling you this. Don't mention this to Amy OK?"   
"It'll be our secret," dad said with a smile. "I'm really excited about you meeting my family, well your family if you want them to be."   
"I'll see," I said. "This is all so new to me...you know."   
"I know honey," dad said. He smiled. "I'm just so happy to finally have you two back in my life again."   
I smiled. I didn't know if I was or not, only time would tell.   
  
On Saturday Syd drove us over to Dad's house or Mark's house as Amy was calling him. We were silent as we rode but I think we were both nervous. When we pulled into the driveway my heart was pounding. I looked over at Amy, her expression was hard as a rock, she didn't look like she was feeling anything but I knew she was, after all she is my twin. Syd stopped the car and we got out.   
"Call me and I'll pick you up," Syd said.   
Then Dad came out of the house and to the car. "I'll bring them home its no trouble."   
"OK well I'll see you two later then," Syd said and drove off.   
I looked at dad and then at Amy. It was an awkward moment.   
"Ready to go inside?" Dad asked.   
I nodded nervously. It was time to meet my other family.   
  
  
  
Amy's POV  
  
Dad lead us up to his house. He lived in Riverside, which I had been to before. He had a light blue house, which was a medium sized house. Dad took Ashley's hand, and the two walked up together. I just followed behind them glaring. A woman met us at the door. She had bouncy curly blonde hair, a big nose (in my opinion), a huge smile, a green eyes.  
" Why hello!" She said cheery. "I'm Natalie, you two must be Amy and Ashley."  
" I'm Ashley." Ashley said, she hugged Natalie I couldn't believe it.  
" Amy." I said quietly. She just looked at Mark, and laughed uncomfortably. I guess he talked about me, which annoyed me even more. We walked inside. The house was like any normal house. We went into the kitchen where two girls, and a guy were sitting.  
" That's my son Drew, he's 16, my daughter Alex, she's 15, and my other daughter Megan whose 10." She said. "Morgan is upstairs playing with her barbies, and Derrek is sleeping."  
" Hey, hello, hi!" They all said.  
" Kids, these are my daughters. Ashley, and Amy." Mark said. Ashley smiled I just stood there. Trying to keep my best "no emotion" face. Inside I was furious. I wanted to leave. Ashley kept looking over at me.   
" So, what do you girls want to do?" Natalie asked.   
" I don't care." Ashley said  
" Hm, let me think...how about-" I started. Ashley stared at me. I decided not to say, rip your blonde hair out, and go home. "Nothing."  
" Amy, feel free to talk." Mark said.  
" Thanks for the permission Mark." I said ever so sweetly.   
" Why don't you kids hang out?" Natalie suggested. "Your Dad and I will be in the backyard if you need anything." She said. They left, and we sat down at the table.  
" I like you hair." Alex said.  
" Why thank you." Ashley and I said at the same time.   
" Why pink?" Drew asked.  
" Why are talking?" I asked. He shut up, and started going back to his homework, or whatever he was doing.  
" So are you two twins?" Alex asked.  
" No, we don't even know each other." i said sarcastically.  
" Yes, we are." Ashley replied. Alex looked exactly like her mother, except in a tie-dye tank, and shorts. She looked very preppy. Drew looked like a normal 16 year old jock, and Megan looked like her mother, except much younger. And she was in a normal 10 year old outfit.   
" Thats cool, i always wanted a twin." Alex said.  
" It's fun." Ashley said.  
" Bunches and bunches." I said and smiled.   
" So, what kind of music do you like?"   
" Well, I like pop. I love Mandy Moore. I even sang Only Hope with her once." Ashley said.  
" Oh my God, no way!" Alex said.  
" Yeah!" Ashley said and smiled.   
" What are you into?" Alex asked, trying not to be rude.  
" I'm into skater punk, new rock, metal, rap, and old rock."   
" Uh..okay." Alex said. "Ashley, let's go to my room. I'll show you all my Mandy Moore stuff."   
" Okay!" Ashley said. The two jumped up, and I could hear they're footsteps running up the stairs. Drew looked at me.   
" So, you like skater music?" He asked.  
" Yeah." I said.  
" Cool. New Found Glory?" He asked.  
" Of course." i said.   
" You want to go see my music?" He asked mocking his sister.  
' Oh my God, yes!" I said mocking them.  
' Let's go!" He said excitedly. We went running upstairs.   
Drew's room, was really awesome. His walls had a texture which made it look like the ocean, and he had a moon and stars, which made it look like the sky, and then the stuff reflecting on the water. It also had tons of posters; he's room was trashed.  
" Sorry for the mess." He said kicking a pile of clothes out of his way.  
"If I didn't share a room with Ashley, my room would be the same way." I said. We laughed. He turned on some music, and we sat around and talked. He was really cool, but it didn't mean I like my father or ever wanted to come back.   
  
Around nine at night, Dad dropped us off. I ran inside, Syd was sitting there. Ashley came in behind me.  
" How was it?" She asked, sipping her drink.  
" Sucked." I said.  
" Oh it did not, You are Drew were having a great time." Ashley said.  
" Even if i talked to him, and joked around with him..it doesn't mean it didn't suck." I snapped.. "I'm out." I said and went upstairs. I changed into my favorite Ozzy tee, and my fave black lounge pants. I grabbed my book bag, and looked through. I was doing my History homework when Ashley came in.  
" You're doing your homework?" She asked shocked.  
" Yeah, well I already got two detentions. I don't need another one." I said.   
" Do you love Daddy?" She asked, changing.  
" What?" I asked.  
" Do you love Daddy?" She asked.  
" Honestly, no. He's just plain old Mark in my eyes." I said. I finished my last question and threw my books in my book bag.   
" Amy, how's everything with Chris?" Ashley asked.  
" Okay. How's everything with Brian?" I asked.  
" Good." Ashley laid down on her bed. "Are you going to church tomorrow?"   
" No." I said.  
" Amy, you haven't gone since you were 13. Don't you need to go to confession?" She asked.  
" I've given up on God, just like he gave up on me." I said.  
" Amy!" Ashley said shocked.  
" Oh, go confess for me." I snapped.   
" Amy..." Ashley said but started laughing. " You know, Brian and I are getting really serious."  
" No, really?" I asked sarcastically.  
" No serious, very serious." She said. "I'm uncomfortable."   
" At least you have a boyfriend." i said laughing. "I'm a born loser."  
" Yeah right." She said laughing. "Good night."  
" Whatever." I said. I stood up and turned off the light, I heard Ashley roll over. I just stared at the ceiling for a long time, eventually falling asleep.   
  
  
Ashley's POV:   
  
I was hanging out at dad's house with Alex. Alex and I had been spending a lot of time together just hanging out and getting to know each other. It had been a week since the weekend thing and I'd been spending a lot of time at my dad's house trying to get to know him better.   
"So when did your mom die?" Alex asked. We were in her room listening to Mandy Moore. I was lying on her bed and she was on the floor in front of it going through her Mandy Moore stuff.   
"A few months ago," I replied. "Can we change the subject please?"   
"Sorry," Alex said. She got up on the bed. "So what do you want to do?"   
"We can go downstairs and talk to your dad," I suggested. "I'm very tired, the medicine I'm taking makes me kinda tired."   
"Its OK," Alex said. We went downstairs and found Dad or Mark as I call him sometimes sitting in the living room. "Dad?"   
"Oh hi girls," dad said. "What are you two doing?"   
"Nothing," I said.   
"Dad can Ash spend the night?" Alex asked.   
"I don't see why not as long as its OK with Syd," Dad said.   
I smiled. "Well I need to get my stuff."   
"Well I've got to go to the store for a few things so I can drive you to your house and pick you up after I get back from the store."   
"OK cool," Alex said. She grabbed my hand. "Come on let's go get in the car." We raced toward the car and got in. "Isn't my dad the coolest?"   
I nodded. "Yeah." Tears came to my eyes but I quickly wiped them away.   
"Hey what's wrong?" Alex asked looking concerned.   
"Nothing," I said. "Its just he left when Amy and I were five and it feels weird having him in my life again."   
"But it'll get better," Alex said.   
  
A few minutes later we arrived at the house and I ran in to ask Syd, Alex followed me. We found Syd in the kitchen with Joanie.   
"He does not," Syd was saying.   
"Owen Frank is probably the most annoying guy I've ever met," Joanie said.   
"He is not," Syd said.   
"OK guys can we stop the sisterly fight for a moment," I said "Thank you. Can I sleep over at dad's with Alex?"   
"Fine by me," Syd said shrugging.   
"Awesome," I said and ran upstairs. Alex and I went into my room and I got out my suitcase. Amy was on her bed looking at a magazine.   
"Where are you going?" she asked.   
"To dad's," I said as I folded clothes into my suit case.   
"Oh," was all she said and then she turned back to reading her magazine.   
I zipped up my suitcase and we headed downstairs. We talked to Syd for a while and then we heard a horn beep.   
"Gotta go," I said. I hugged Syd and Joanie and raced out the door with Alex.   
  
Alex and I talked and sang songs and stuff. At mid night we got online and I couldn't believe who Imed me.   
  
MandyMoore: Ash this is Mandy!  
  
Alex just stared at me. "OMG I can't believe it. It is really her?"   
I smiled. "Yep," I said. I quickly typed a message.   
  
OnlyHope3: Hey! Wow I've never talked to someone famous before online.   
  
MandyMoore: I told you I'd keep in touch did I? Well I am. I actually have a free moment to talk. Its been so crazy since you were here. How are you?   
  
OnlyHope3: I'm good. I got a kidney transplant and I'm doing a lot better. My dad came back and I'm over at his house with his daughter Alex. She's a huge fan of yours.   
  
MandyMoore: I'm glad. Well I'm sorry to cut this short but I was on the message board and wanted to see if you were on, I've got to do sound check.   
  
OnlyHope3: OK that's cool. Bye Mandy. Good luck on your movie.   
  
MandyMoore: Thanks. See you later.   
  
"Oh my god I can't believe we actually talked to Mandy Moore," Alex almost screamed.   
"I know," I said. I went over and laid down on her bed. "Hey Al do you consider me your sister?"   
"Of course," Alex said. She laid down on the double bed beside me.   
I nodded. "Thanks."   
  
That Monday after school I was walking toward the parking lot when someone jumped up behind me. I turned around and smiled, Brian was standing behind me.   
"Hey stranger," he said. He kissed me on the cheek. "I feel like I haven't seen you in days."   
"I know I'm sorry," I apologized turning to face him. "But ever since my dad came back into my life I've been spending a lot of time over there trying to get to know him and his family."   
"Hey its cool," Brian said. He hugged me "Well I gotta get to get to xc practice see ya."   
I watched him walk away and sighed. Was my relationship with Brian changing/?  
  
  
  
Amy's POV  
  
I walked in the back door, and threw my book bag across the floor, Fearless came running up to me.  
" Hey boy." I said, and petted him. He disappeared to the downstairs. I sighed, I wished I'd get closer to Jim. But he was always downstairs, and I was scared to bother him. I didn't really know how'd he react. Ashley came in the front door, as soon as I walked in the living room.  
" Hey." She said.  
" Hi." I said, I was kind of mad at her for being so Daddy, Daddy with him.  
" How was school?" She asked, sitting down.  
" School. It's weird without Sharon. Hey, I noticed your fame is disappearing."   
" It'll be okay." She said, talking about Sharon. "Yeah, last week everyone wanted to be my best friend...this week I'm plain old Ashley."  
" It's called High School." I said, falling on the opposite couch.   
" Yeah." She said, we were in a silence. "Listen, why are you mad at Dad?"  
" Ashley he left us." I said.   
" He's sorry. It really felt good to be at his house, he's really nice."  
" I'm happy." I said.  
" Amy, he's really sorry. And he's trying to be the father he never was."   
" Sure, he's just going to run away again." I snapped. "You can really ruin a conversation."   
' Me?" She asked.  
" Yes you. You really can ruin one. I don't want to talk." I mumbled.   
" I understand." She said quietly. She grabbed her book bag and went upstairs. I turned on the TV. The Montel Show was on, young girls being reunited with their fathers. I rolled my eyes, when a news flash appeared on the television.  
" Pardon us for the break, but we have important weather news." The lady said. "Up until ten tonight, there is a severe thunderstorm warning for all of Rhode Island. There is also a flash flood warning until ten tonight. We will keep you updated. Thank you. Back to Montel." I turned off the television. And went downstairs to Jim.  
" Hey Mr. Hansen." I said. He looked up from what he was doing, and smiled.  
" Amy, you lived here for a while. I'm Jim." He said smiling, and gave me a hug.   
" Okay," I said smiling. "Hey there is a flash flood and severe thunderstorm warning, until ten tonight."   
" I don't think we have anything to worry about, it's sunn-" He started, there was a loud clash of thunder. "Well, I was provde wrong." He said, we laughed. "Okay, I'll put away Princess. And I'll be up."  
" Okay," I said going upstairs. I went up to Ashley and my room, when it thundered. It was one of the ones that is more like a loud crack right above you. I heard Ashley scream. I opened the door laughing.   
" Wimp." I said laughing.  
" Oh shut up." She said. "I screamed because my pencil point broke."  
" Uh-huh." I said sarcastically. She glared and kept doing her homework. I laughed, and stared at the sky. It was black, the rain was pounding, and coming down really hard. I kept seeing lightening, and it kept thundering.   
" Amy, can I tell you something?" She asked.  
" Sure, I don't rat like some people." I said eyeing her down.  
" I think I'm going to break up with Brian." She said.  
" What?" I asked all excited and happy.   
" I think I'm going to dump him...because I think he's going to dump me. And being dumped would hurt me so bad. And we're just not right for each other."  
" Aren't you glad you never got married?" i asked.   
" Amy, be serious! Should I break it off?" She asked.  
" Yeah." I said.  
" AMY!" She said annoyed.  
" You wanted my opinion..." I stated. There was another crack of thunder, and then the whole sky lit up...and the whole house went black. Ashley screamed.  
" Oh my God." She kept repeating.   
" Listen, the lights go out." I said.  
" I want Dad." She said.  
" What?" I asked.  
" I want my Daddy...I'm starting to feel like he's my Daddy, my protector!"   
" No way!" I snapped.  
" Yes way!" She said.   
" I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!" I screamed.   
" Why?"  
" YOU ARE SO STUPID!" I screamed and went running out of the room. I was so mad, I couldn't believe she wanted him back. He walked out, he left. And I'd never forgive him.   
  
Lunch time, a horrible time. For lunch we were having beef surprise, green beans and pudding. I was sitting with this girl Holly, we were becoming really great friends.  
" Beef surprise..." Holly said smushing her lunch around on the tray.  
" I figured out why it's called beef surprise. After you eat it, when your puking you go 'surprise, it looks the same!'". I said. Holly laughed.  
" Ugh, our food in California was so much better." she said.   
" That's awesome." I said. "I used to live in Boston."  
" That's awesome. LA is really fun. I wish we would have never moved." Holly said, and put her black hair behind her ears.  
" Oh." I said. I was so glad she moved here. If she didn't I would have a bunch of pervy guys for friends.   
" But, I'm glad I met you." She said smiling. I smiled too. "Look Losers 101." I looked over, there was my sister...with Casey and Brian. Since Ashley and i didn't look too alike (I forgot to mention, but I re dyed my hair...bright pink with black tips.) Holly didn't know we were sisters. I kept quiet.  
" Amy?" Holly asked.  
" What?" I replied.   
" You just went really quiet."   
" Yeah, well." I said. As Ashley came closer, Holly's eyes went darting from Ashley to me, back again.  
" You too look so alike." She said.  
" We're twins." I sighed.  
" Oh, that sucks."  
" It has it's good moments." I said.   
  
When we got home, Syd was already home. She had off from the clinic. She called us into the living room.  
" Yeah?" I asked.  
" You girls need to get ready." She said.  
" Why?" I asked.   
" Anyways." Ashley said.   
" Your Dad is taking you two out to eat. He said he needs to talk to you two." she said.  
" YES!" Ashley screamed and went running up the stairs. I just sat there.  
" Amy?" Syd asked.  
" I hate him." I said. Syd just gave me a hug, no words were spoken.   
  
Ashley's POV:   
  
Dinner with dad was fun. We went to O'Neils and Robbie was there. And so was Brian. He came over to our table.   
"Ash can we talk?" he asked.   
I looked at dad.   
"Go ahead," dad said.   
I got up and followed Brian to another table. "Brian are we breaking up?" I blurted out.   
He looked at me. "Why do you think that?"   
"Because I've been ignoring you and spending time with my dad and Alex and...." He put a finger to my lips.   
"I'm not breaking up with you," he said. "I just wanted to tell you that I got my learners."   
"Brian that's great!" I said. I threw my arms around him, I didn't care who was watching. "I can't wait until we can drive ourselves around."   
"Me too," Brian said. "Well I'll let you get back to eating with your dad."   
"OK," I said. I watched him go and almost kicked myself. How had I been so stupid? Brian didn't want to break up with me. I walked back to the table and sank down into my seat.   
"So are you and Landon Carter history?" Amy asked. She had a huge smile on her face.   
"No, for you information he just wanted to tell me that he got his learners," I informed her. "And no we're not breaking up."   
"But you said," Amy started I cut her off.   
"For get wait I said," I replied.   
"So girls how's school been going?" Dad asked us.   
"Same as always," Amy said.   
"Me too," I said. "Alex and I have the same lunch so we've been sitting together."   
"That's great!" Dad said.   
  
By the time we left O'Neils it was raining hard. The rain was so bad that dad had to pull over until it stopped. I sat in the backseat trembling   
"This'll pass," dad said turning around to face the back.   
Suddenly a bolt of lightening lit up the sky causing the red/green (you know those lights) to come down and it made sparks.   
"Dad what's going on?" I asked. I was crying now. I'd never been in a storm this bad before, even when we lived in Boston.   
"Just stay calm," Dad said. He handed me his cell phone. "Call Syd and tell her we're OK."   
I nodded and dialed the house. Syd answered on the third ring. I told her we were OK and quickly hung up. Another bolt of lightening lit up the sky. I could see people sliding around on the roads like in a skating rink. Dad turned on the radio.   
"If you have to go out be careful there is a flash flood watch for all of Rhode Island. Heavy rain and strong winds are expected until tomorrow. Please stay tuned to this station for more updates," the radio announcer said.   
I sighed and looked out the window. The rain was still coming down hard. I leaned back in my seat and soon I was asleep.   
  
When I woke up we were pulling into the driveway at Syd's house.   
"The storm's over," Amy said getting out of the car. "You slept through the whole thing."  
"Did not," I said but I didn't say anything more. I got out of the car and went into the house. Surprisingly Brian was there waiting for me. "Hey."   
"Hey!" Brian said. He kissed me on the cheek. "My dad and I decided to wait here till the storm passed. Are you OK?"   
I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine I guess." I looked down at my feet.   
"Is something wrong?" Brian asked.   
"I just feel bad about what I said earlier," I said. "I was thinking that you didn't want to go out with me anymore...I don't know...it was stupid."   
"Hey don't worry about it," Brian said. "I know you need to spend time with your dad."   
"You know you're not like most guys I know," I said. I smiled. "Well I don't know many but you're not like any I've seen at school."   
"Is that a good thing?" Brian asked.   
I laughed. "Yes, silly it is. Most guys would probably think that their girlfriends were going out with someone else or the other way around...."   
"I know," Brian said. "But I'm not most guys." We hugged. "I have to go now that the rain has stopped. "Call me tomorrow?"   
I nodded. "You bet." I went into the living room. Amy was on the couch watching TV and Syd was in the chair reading. "Did Brian leave?"   
"Yeah," I said. I sat down beside Amy. "I hope they get home Ok."   
"They will," Syd said giving me a reassuring smile. "I don't think Brian's dad was going to let him drive in this weather."   
I laughed. "You're right." I stood up. "I'm going to go do my homework."   
"OK," Syd said not looking up.   
I grabbed my book bag and went upstairs. The rain had stopped but I was sure there was more coming. I turned on A Walk To Remember CD and turned it to number six, Only Hope. I turned it down low and began on my homework. I was happy to have my dad back in my life and I didn't care what my sister thought of him, he was the best dad I could of imagined.   
  
Amy's POV  
  
"Girls, I have a serious thing to talk about with you two." Syd said. Ashley and I sat down on like command. When Syd said that, she was serious.  
" What?" Ashley asked.  
" What?" I asked.  
" It has to do with your Dad." She said.  
" Oh God, what happened?" Ashley said bringing her hand to her mouth.   
" What does he want now?" I asked sighing heavily.  
" He wants half custody of you two." She said. "One week we have you, one week he has you."   
" No." I said automatically.  
" What?" Ashley asked me.  
" I'm not going through this. no way. He walked out. He has no right. THis will be like having divorced parents!" I snapped.  
" We do have divorced parents." Ashley said.  
" We have a dead-beat Dad and a dead mother." I screamed.   
" Girls stop." Syd said.  
" We need to fight once in a while Syd, get over it!" I snapped.   
" I'm going outside." Syd said shaking her head.  
" He's not deadbeat!" Ashley screeched. "He's our Daddy, who's back! And loving!"  
" Shut up you screech monkey!" I screamed at her. " If he's so loving, why did he show up now? Why?"   
" Because he realized his mistake!" She screamed.  
" No, because he wants the money Mom left us!" I screamed back. I knew Mom left us a lot of money. We had money for each of us to get a new car, and we could both attend Brown with the money Mom left us. And we could probably get a decent apartment with the money we had personally saved before she left us her insurance and life funds.  
" How can you even say that? He didn't even know Mom was dead!"   
" Can't you see it's a lie!" I screamed. "He could care less about us, he wants the money!" Then Ashley did something I never expected her to do, she slapped me across the face. That was the first time one of us had ever done anything like that, since Mom had taught us it was bad. Of course my first reaction was to slug her in the face.  
" JERK!" She screamed and slapped me again. I slugged her again. She slapped me, I slugged, she stepped on my foot, I kicked her. Before I knew it we were on the floor beating each other up. Syd and Jim came running into the room and ripped us off of each other. We glared at each other, she was bleeding, I assumed I was bleeding too. I was so mad, it was unbelievable. She was too. It was our first physical fight since we were five. When we were five, I threw a piece of ice at her head, and she threw a barbie at me. Then Mom gave us a long speech on how that was wrong, people who love each other don't do that. All of a sudden, I realized Syd was scolding us.  
" That was wrong. What got into you two?" She asked.   
The next few things I heard from her were, "blah, blah, blah, do I sound boring? I'm trying. Yes, I'm a very boring person...I know. Blah, blah, blah. Bad, bad, bad. No, no, no. Lalalalalalalalala." Then I tuned back in.  
" Each of you, go upstairs, and clean up." She ordered. "In your rooms for the rest of the night, no coming out."  
" What if i have to pee?" I asked.  
" Then go." She said. "Now GO!" She yelled. We went upstairs, glaring at each other in the bathroom cleaning ourselves off. We went into the bedroom. I put on my headphones, she put on the cd player. I read Cosmo Girl, she read Hamlet. We'd glance over at each other and glare. But that was about it. I wasn't hurting too bad, but I think Ashley was. I think I was being too mean.  
  
The next day in school, everyone wanted to know what happened. So I told them, and they couldn't believe Ashley would do something like that. I told them, she fought like a wimp, and they laughed. On the way to lunch, Alex and Ashley were near us., Holly whispered to me.   
" I hate that Alex girl." She whispered.  
" That's my half-sister." I whispered back.   
" Oh, I'm sorry."  
" No, I hate her too." I whispered back. We laughed as they passed by, and they looked at us funny. We flashed our best smiles, and broke out laughing.   
  
I slammed my locker door shut, Holly came walking up to me. She brushed her hair behind her ears, and smiled.  
" Yes?" I asked.  
" You how you've been crushing that senior Matt?" She asked.  
" Yes." I said nodding my head.  
" He's checking you out." She said.  
" Seriously?" I asked.   
" Yep, oh my God, he's walking over here." She said excited.  
" Anything in my teeth?" I asked.   
' No?" SHe said.  
" Hair?"   
" It looks great. Smile." She said under her breath. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around and smiled.   
" Hey, Amy, right?" He asked.  
" Yeah. Hi Matt." I said.  
" Do you know what time the Homecoming Dance is next Friday?" He asked.  
" YEah it starts at 7:30." I said.   
" Thanks." He said. I suddenly became disappointed, he came over to ask me about the time. I started to turn around. "Hey."  
" Yes?" I asked.  
" Do you have a date to the Homecoming Dance?" He asked.  
" No, why?" I asked.  
" Because, I was wondering if you'd go with me." He asked and flashed a great smile.   
" Of course." I said, my heart fluttering. I smiled.  
" Okay, I'll catch you later." He said. He gave me a hug and left. I turned around and Holly had her mouth open really wide. A senior asked me out, I was just a little 10th grader, and a senior asked me out! It was probably the happiest moment, of my life....until I realized I had to go home and deal with Ashley, and the whole custody thing.   
  
When I got home, Ashley was beaming. She was so happy, she actually talked to me.   
" Amy, I know you hate me. But I have something soooo awesome!" She said excitedly.   
" Yeah?" I asked.  
" Brian gave me a ring. I ring! It's our promise ring. When we're 18, we're going to get married!" She screamed.  
" Wow, bad idea." I said and poured myself a glass of chocolate milk.  
" What?" She asked shocked.  
" Ashley, he's your first boyfriend. There are so many fish in the sea." I said.  
" But he's perfect." She said.  
" I have good news too." I said.  
" What?"  
" Matt Davidson asked me to the Homecoming Dance!"   
" He's a senior." She said.  
" And?"  
" Talk about bad ideas." She said shaking her head.   
  
That night Joanie came into our bedroom. She sat down on our blow up chair and looked at us.   
" Yeah?" I asked angry. I was upset, because Dad and Syd were going to court for custody over us. At least half custody. So he was taking Syd to court. And we had to go. It was on Saturday.  
" I was in the living room when you two were talking earlier." Joanie said.  
" And?" Ashley asked.   
" Your selling your soul to Brian, and Amy is dating a pervy senior." She said giving us a certain look. "Did your Mom ever give you the talk?"  
" No." Ashley said.  
" We already know." I said.   
" Oh c'mon let me give you the sex talk. I want to practice before Hannah needs it."   
" Okay, I'd like to know more. I don't know much, I know about girl stuff. Thats about it." Ashley said.  
" Oh God." I mumbled. I couldn't believe Joanie was giving us the talk.   
" Well, it all happens when you think you love someone you really don't..." Joanie said starting.  
  
Ashley's POV:   
  
The next day at school I searched for Brian after the lunch bell rang. We had planned on sitting together with Casey. I hadn't seen much of Casey lately because I'd been at my dad's and I felt kinda bad.   
"Hey Ash ready to go?" Casey asked coming up behind me.   
"Yeah I'm just looking for Bri," I told her.   
"He's in the library," Casey said.   
"I'll go get him," I said and hurried down the hall. When I walked into the library and it took me a minute to find Brian. I finally found him at one of the back tables but he wasn't alone. There sitting beside him was the most popular girl in all the tenth grade, Amber Nelson. I cringed. Amber was totally flirting with him and Brian was totally taking it all in. I couldn't take it anymore, it was making me sick. I'd never dreamed in a million years that Brian would do this to me, never. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. He turned around looking shocked to see me.   
"Gee Brian you should of told me you wanted to date other girls," I said. "Before you gave me the promise ring."   
"Its not what it looks like," Brian said. "Ash you have to believe me."   
"Yeah, right," I said. I looked at Amber. "Thanks for stealing my boyfriend." I took off my ring and threw it at Brian. "Here I won't be needing this anymore and don't bother running after me it won't work." I ran out of the library and through the double doors. I stopped, realizing something I realized that Brian and I had just broken up. I'd just broken up with my first real boyfriend. Tears came to my eyes and I ran to the bathroom. I didn't want the whole school to see me crying. I stayed in there for what seemed like hours and I didn't even bother going to sixth period. When the final bell of the day rang I walked out of the bathroom and headed for the front of the school. I'd told Syd I would meet her at the clinic but I couldn't, I needed some time alone I need some time to think about what happened.   
"Ash where have you been," Casey asked running up to me. "You never came to lunch."   
"That's because I was too busy breaking up with Brian," I mumbled.   
"You two broke up?" Casey asked shocked.   
"I don't know I guess," I said. "I caught him in the library with Amber Nelson, she was totally flirting with him and he was enjoying every moment of it. Look Casey I know he's your friend and everything but he's just like the rest of them."   
'I just can't believe that Brian would do something like that," Casey said looking down at her feet. "Of course you are his first real girlfriend."   
"Oh that makes me feel so much better," I said sort of harshly. "Look Case I just want to be alone right now, as Lorelai Gilmore said on Gilmore Girls I need to wallow."   
"OK," Casey said. I was glad she understood. "Call me if you need to talk."   
I nodded. "I will. Hey can I use your cell phone? I'm going to go home instead of the clinic."   
Casey pulled out her blue cell phone and handed it to me. Making sure no teachers were watching I quickly dialed the clinic's number. I told Syd that I was going home and would see her when she got home. When she asked why I told her I had a lot of homework, which wasn't a total lie. I gave the phone back to Casey.   
"Thanks," I said. I headed for the door. "If you see my sister tell her I went home."   
"Sure," Casey said.   
I hurried out of the school and down the steps. I took the bus home, for the first time in ages and sat in the back all by myself. I didn't want to talk to anyone I was afraid I might break down. When the bus pulled in front of my stop I got off and ran toward the house. I immediately ran up to my room completely ignoring Heather who was in the kitchen.   
"Hi Ash," she called.   
"Hi," I said as I ran past her. I ran up to my room and closed the door. I threw my book bag down and turned on my CD player. The song Dare You To Move came on. I cringed. That had been one of the songs Brian and I had listened to over and over again during the play. Crying I took the CD out of the player and put in one of my sister's CD's Jimmy Eat World. I turned the volume up loud and laid down on my bed. I needed to drown out the thoughts that were running through my head. I was still angry at Brian for what he did but I was mostly angry at myself for not giving him a chance to explain. I buried my head in my pillow and cried.   
  
Sometime later I heard the door to my room open and the music was turned down.   
"Ash what's going on?" Amy asked. "And why are you listening to one of my CD's? You hate Jimmy Eat World."   
"Well its better then listening to a walk to remember over and over again," I snapped sitting up. I wiped my eyes.   
"OK who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Amy asked. She sat down on her bed.   
"Brian and I broke up," I blurted out. I could see a tiny smile spread across my sister's face. "I known you're doing the happy dance inside but pardon me if I don't share your enthusiasm."   
"I'm sorry," Amy said. "Even though Brian was a loser."   
"For once you are so right," I said. "I just can't believe he would do something like that."   
"What did he do?" Amy asked.   
"Well I think he cheated on me," I said. "It sure did look like it, Amber Nelson was flirting with him like crazy."   
"Oh jeez," Amy said. "Then you did the right thing sis."   
"Sorry if I don't see it that way," I said. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red from crying and my shirt was all wrinkled. "is Syd home?"   
"Not yet," Amy said. "But Joanie is."   
I smoothed my shirt and walked downstairs. Joanie was in the kitchen with Hannah.   
"Mommy why is the sky blue? Hannah was asking as I walked into the kitchen.   
"You know you're starting to sound like Lucy on I Am Sam," Joanie joked. "Why don't you go play barbies in the living room?"   
"OK," Hannah sand and ran past us.   
Joanie turned to us. She looked at me. "Ash is something wrong? Heather said you looked upset earlier."   
I looked down at my feet afraid I might start crying all over again. I looked her in the eye. "Brian and I broke up," I whispered.   
"Ash I'm sorry," Joanie said. She hugged me. "Trust me I know what its like to break up with your first boyfriend."   
I nodded. "I'm OK I guess."   
"You don't look OK," Joanie said. She got out the ice cream and handed it to me. "Get in your PJ's and eat this until you're sick. Go find a sad movie on TV and just cry until you can't anymore."   
"You sound exactly like Lorelai on Gilmore Girls, I said.   
"Go," Joanie said. "Its Friday so you can wallow all weekend if you want."   
"The trial is tomorrow," I suddenly remembered.   
"Then wallow right now," Joanie said.   
"Joanie can you tell Syd what happened for me?" I asked.   
"Sure, of course I will," Joanie said. She pointed to the living room. "Go."   
I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. I felt just like Rory Gilmore except I wasn't running around town trying to finish a list. I was actually doing what Lorelai had wanted Rory to do all along, wallow. I sat there eating ice cream watching the Disney Channel. That wasn't in the plan of wallowing but there was nothing else on. I stayed in that same spot until Syd got home. I could hear Syd and Joanie talking in the kitchen.   
"Ash," Syd said coming into the room. She sat down beside me on the couch. "Joanie just told me, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me when you called me at the clinic?"   
"I didn't know how," I said. Syd took the ice cream away from me.   
"You've had enough of this," she said. "You'll make yourself sick. Look I know you're first break up is hard but you'll get through this I promise."   
I laid down on the couch and curled my legs under me. "No I won't. Brian was special."   
"There will be other guys that are just as special," Syd said. "Trust me I had many boyfriends in high school and now and I thought I was going to marry them all."   
"I didn't even give him a chance Syd," I said sitting up. "I saw him in the library with Amber Nelson. She was totally flirting with him and he was enjoying every minute of it I could see it in his face."   
"Then he wasn't loyal to you," Syd said. "And he's not the right guy for you then."   
I nodded. "I guess. It still hurts though."   
"I know but hopefully the trial will take your mind off it," Syd said. She stood up. "I'll be in the kitchen with Joanie if you want to talk somemore."   
"Thanks," I said.   
  
That night I laid in bed for hours tossing and turning. I looked over at Amy who was sound asleep. I sighed. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I finally cried myself to sleep  
  
  
  
Amy's POV  
  
The alarm clock woke me up early. Eight o'clock. We had to go to court early over the custody battle. Syd was annoyed, she said she would have let him had us every other week. We didn't need to go to court, but I told her thats my Pop. I opened my eyes to see Ashley getting ready.  
" Nervous?" She asked.  
" No." I said. She smiled. I stood up.  
" I don't know what to wear." I sighed. I started digging through the closet.   
" I wearing this." Ashley said and spun around. She was wearing a long navy blue skirt, with a white tank and lighter blue shirt over.   
" Oh." I said. "Prep."   
" Shut up." She said and smiled. I flashed a smile back. Finally I found a knee length black skirt, with a pink "dressy" top. "Oh, the classy look. Too bad you have pink hair."   
" Now you shut up." I said and got dressed. " Ugh... now I have to do my hair fancy."   
" Boo-hoo." Ashley smiled. She was brushing her hair, so it would be in a bun with two strands of hair framing her face.   
" so whats going on with Brian?" I asked, putting my hair up.   
" I don't know." She sighed sitting down. "I thought he was special."  
" He's a guy." I said, I turned around and smiled. "And the biggest loser, I have ever seen."   
" He's not a loser... I just wish he wouldn't have been such a guy."  
" The only guy that is 'perfect' is gay. Get use to it." I said.   
" Yeah I guess." She said and smiled.   
" I'll beat you downstairs." I said and smiled, grabbing a pair of black high heels, with five inch heels.   
" Nuh-huh." Ashley said and smiled, grabbing her leather sandals. We looked at each other for a minute, and went scrambling downstairs. I beat her, we ran into the kitchen where Syd was.  
" Hey Girls." She said. She was in a black suit.   
" Hi." We said at the same time.  
" Want something to eat?" She asked.  
" Sure." I said.  
" Yes please." Ashley said. Syd threw us each a granola bar. I looked at the writing it was "Oatmeal Raisin".  
" Yuck, health food." i whined and threw it back at Syd. I grabbed a mini cereal box of Reeses Cereal. " Now this is what I'm talking about." I said and smiled.   
" You are such a junkfood junkie." Ashley said and giggled.  
" At least I'm not a heroin junkie." I said. They laughed.  
" Thank God for that." Syd said. "We ready to go?" She asked.  
  
We circled around the courthouse three times, finally we just parked three blocks away. And walked to the courthouse.  
" OW, Syd my feet hurt." I whined. "Remind me to throw these shoes away."   
" My feet hurt too." Syd said.  
" I feel fine. Sandals are the way." Ashley said.  
" Shut up." Syd and I said. We were both tired. But we were joking Ashley asked.   
Owen was Syd's lawyer for the case. We sat in the second row. I was bored out of my mind and tired too. Very tired. Ashley was sitting there staring straight ahead, I knew Brian was all over her mind. I was just sitting there, my leg bouncing. Bored. Finally I became very interested in the guy in front of me. He had this tiny skin growth on the back of his head. I just kept wondering what it was. Was it cancer? Was it just a skin growth? A mole? What was it? Finally after what seemed like hours, the judge made her ruling.  
" I herby grant Mark Anthony Bidwell. Part time custody of Ashley Grace Bidwell and Amy Faith Bidwell." Judge Miller said.   
I looked over at Ashley, her eyes were full of excitement. Syd's face was amazed. Mark was smiling and hugging his wife. I could feel my jaw open. It was like it was hitting the floor. Until I was eighteen, I would have to spend every other week at Mark's house.   
  
  
Ashley's POV:   
  
After the court thing we drove back to dad's house. Alex and I disappeared into her room.   
"So..." Alex said I could tell she didn't know what to say.   
"Its OK," I said. "It'll be weird being here but I'll get used to it."   
"Was Syd mad?" Alex asked.   
I shrugged. "Not really just kinda shocked."   
Alex and I listened to Mandy Moore and Plus One (that's a Christian band kinda like N'SYNC) Soon we were ready to go home. It was almost six when we got home but I wasn't hungry for dinner one bit. We'd had a huge lunch over at dad's house.   
"I'm so tired," Syd said sitting down on the couch.   
"Me too," I said. I sat down next to her. "Syd are you mad that Amy and I will be spending every other week with dad?"   
"I was at first but now I see that it'll be good for you," Syd said.   
I shrugged. "Yeah you're right."   
Then the doorbell rang.   
"Who could that be?" Syd asked.   
"I'll see," I said. I stood up and went to the door. I opened it and there stood Brian. I slammed the door, not trying to reenact a walk to remember or anything but because I was mad. He didn't deserve to talk to me.   
"Come on Ash open up," Brian said. He banged on the door. "This isn't funny please I want to talk."   
I sighed and opened the door. I crossed my arms. "What do you want?"   
"Ash please just hear me out," Brian said.   
"Look Brian I thought I wanted to be with you, I thought you weren't like other guys guess I was wrong, very wrong," I said.   
"Ash come on," Brian said. "I'm sorry OK you know how Amber Nelson is."   
"No, sorry I don't," I said hastily. I sighed. "Look Brian I don't know if I can trust you again."   
"Look just give me another chance, please," Brian begged. He was so cute when he begged for something I almost couldn't resist.   
I sighed. "Let me think about it," I finally said after a few minutes.   
Brian looked frustrated. "Girls."   
I laughed. "Ok you got me come on in."   
"Thank you very much," Brian said. He came in and closed the door. "Can we talk on the porch?"   
I nodded. "Sure." We walked out on the back porch and sat down in the swing.   
"Ash I know I've been a jerk these past couple of days," Brian said. "OK a week but I'm so sorry for what I did to you I swear I'll never do it again."   
"I forgive you but it'll take a while to regain your trust," I said. I looked into his eyes. "You really hurt me Brian after everything we went through together."   
"I know and I'm sorry," Brian said. He pulled out the promise ring. "Will you still wear this?"   
I smiled. He looked so sorry, so willing to give it another chance. I just couldn't say no. I held out my hand. "Sure."   
Brian slipped it on my finger and kissed me. "So now that's taken care of do you want to go to the homecoming dance with me?"   
"I would love too," I said. We walked arm and arm back toward the house.   
  
The End   
  
Look for another story coming soon!! 


End file.
